totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler (The Sporto Who Sucks At Sports) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He is placed on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. Tyler was the runner-up in Total Drama World Wide and moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Tyler was placed on the Killer Clowns. Tyler was voted off in Shark Attack. Tyler advanced to Total Drama High School. Tyler was placed on Team Rapid. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Tyler's conflict with Alejandro starts when he flirts with Lindsay. Tyler is used as a stool for Alejandro during the challenge. Tyler's team lost the first challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Tyler kept trying to get Lindsay to remember him, but she was distracted by Alejandro. His team lost again, when Ezekiel took off to retrieve his hat. Instead of voting off Alejandro, he voted off Ezekiel. In Boating in Italy, Tyler didn't talk much, but he did try to get Lindsay to remember him, she does, but only calls him "Tyson". His team finally won the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Tyler flirts with Lindsay alot in the winners compartment, but so does Alejandro, which causes them to fight. Tyler followed Alejandro's leadership, despite Tyler hating him. The Killer Adventurers lost, when the other team got to the plane first. flirting with Lindsay.]] In G'Day Australia, Tyler tried to get Lindsay back to him. His team found the red gem first, after a long struggle with the Screaming Travelers, Sadie got ahold of the gem. Tyler then got the red gem from Sadie and gave it to Lindsay so she could win. Lindsay won the challenge for the Killer Adventurers. In El Bullio, Tyler didn't last long on the bull, but Lindsay did remember him and got off the bull to thank him, but it costed a member for the challenge. Tyler's team lost the challenge. In Deep Blue Sea, Tyler flirted with Lindsay alot in this episode. During the challenge, Lindsay found the key to the chest and she gave it to Tyler as thanks for giving her the red gem before. Tyler won the challenge for his team. In German Grumps, Tyler and his team were enjoying the winners compartment while they were in it. Tyler's team lost the challenge, after Katie gave Heather their flag, which got her voted off. In Amazon Drama, Tyler seems to have Lindsay now, since Alejandro stopped flirting with her. Before the challenge starts, Alejandro picked up the mine car from G'Day Australia, which Tyler thought was wrong. During the challenge, Tyler and his team got ahead, when the other team get kidnapped by natives, but they crash the mine car when they hit a rock. Tyler's team lost, when Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with them. In Robbery in Paris, Tyler didn't talk to much, but his team won the challenge, after Lindsay got the painting. In Japanese HiJinks, Tyler was enjoying slushies with his team in the winners compartment. Chris calls everyone to come to the diner compartment, where he announced they have made it merge, and also announces LeShawna was back. Tyler didn't pass the first challenge, his joke wasen't very good, he went with Lindsay and voted Courtney to win invincibility. In Big Ben Diving, Tyler was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney. During the challenge, Tyler was excited about bungie jumping, but when it was his turn, he tried to do a flip, but hit his head on Big Ben, knocking himself out. Tyler lost the challenge to Eva. Heather was able to convince Tyler to vote Izzy off. In Sweden Ya, Tyler was trying to get Lindsay to remember his name, but it didn't work. Tyler defended Lindsay when Heather insulted her, Lindsay was also backed up by Gwen. During the challenge, Tyler couldn't figure it out at all and lost the challenge to Heather. Heather was able to get Tyler to vote off Duncan. In Russia Can Be Murder, Tyler comforted Lindsay when Courtney was insulting her and made her cry, Tyler said in the confessional that Courtney needs to go. During the challenge, Tyler's costume was nothing but his red jump suit, which costed him the challenge. Tyler voted off Heather, but she was safe because of her immunity idol. Tyler got his name called at elimination. In Welcome to Hollywood!, Tyler was sitting in the commercial cabin with the other contestants, except Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. During the challenge, his movie was called the "Beautiful Lindsay", which showed every best moment of Lindsay. After Lindsay started crying after seeing Heather's movie insulting Lindsay, Tyler tried to comfort her, but Lindsay called him a lier, and said Noah told her he was breaking up with her, which is the same thing Noah told Tyler, but Tyler didn't believe him. Tyler lost the challenge. During the ceremony, Lindsay and Sadie were the final two, Chris gave the final barf bag to Sadie. Tyler told Lindsay that's what Noah's purpose was of telling them those lies, but Lindsay didn't believe him and said "It's over, Tyler". In Hassle in the Castle, Tyler was crying over his break up with Lindsay. Tyler said in the confessional that he's gonna win it for Lindsay and take down Noah. After hearing where they were going, Tyler was really excited about going to a "haunted" castle. After Chris and Chef left them there at the castle, Tyler thought the woman who answered the door was freaking. After getting a room which was a room that's haunted, Tyler left his room to find out where Sadie and Alejandro went, he knocked on LeShawna's door and asked her, but LeShawna was so sleepy she couldn't remember, he then asked Gwen if she saw them, she said she didn't and told Tyler he was probably having a nightmare. After seeing Courtney exploring, Tyler asked if he could go with her, which she was angry about but said "Fine". Tyler left Courtney when Heather went pass them screaming and he saw her get captured by a ghost, which he told everyone about, but they didn't believe him until LeShawna disappears. Gwen and Tyler were the last ones, when the ghost appeared, Tyler pushed Gwen at the ghost, but Gwen stood up to the ghost, which won her the challenge. Tyler voted off Noah for the break up he caused. In Million Dollar Cook-off, Tyler was in the commercial compartment, with the others except Gwen. Tyler got a love letter from Lindsay saying she found out Noah was really lying and asked to get back together with him, Tyler wanted to send something to her in return, LeShawna suggested perfume, but Tyler said it was to cheesy. Sadie said his jumpsuit and Tyler liked the idea. During the challenge, Tyler made a pumpkin cheesecake which earned him 10 points, but he lost the challenge to LeShawna. Tyler was shocked to find out the challenge was an elimination, but it turned out it was really a reward challenge. In Pirates of Jamaica, Tyler was arguing with Courtney, Courtney punched Tyler since he couldn't punch her back, he got Sadie to attack her. Tyler said in the confessional that Courtney needed to go. During the challenge, Tyler started digging everywhere, he got sand in Sadie's eyes. Tyler never got the chest and lost the challenge, when Courtney and Sadie crossed the finish line with the chest. Tyler voted off Alejandro, Tyler was safe from elimination. In Taj Mahorror, Tyler asked Sadie if he could join them in the winners cabin, and she said yes. He was excited when he learned they were going to the Taj Mahal, because he did a report on it in 12th grade. Tyler came close to finding Chris, but lost the challenge to Courtney. When it came time to vote, he voted off Heather, but Sadie left instead. He was sad when Sadie left. In Borneo Revolution, Tyler was sad due to both Lindsay and Sadie leaving. He then learned about the challenge and became happy again, due to him being Canada's #1 dancer. He quickly ran into the jungle, but learned that Courtney was following him. He then ran into Gwen, but kept on running. He was the second to arrive at the center behind Heather. When it came time to dance, he did many flips and tap dancing, which led to him winning the challenge. When it came time to vote, he voted off Heather, but she then used her idol. He admired her for it, but was happy to see LeShawna go, due to her targeting him last episode. In Roman Fools, Tyler was sitting in the winners cabin, enjoying a smoothie. Tyler was excited about going to Rome and race in chariots, but was angry when Chris dropped everyone out of the plane. After Tyler picked his horse, he got banannas to go with it. During the challenge, Tyler and Courtney fought hard during the laps, constantly throwing what they had at each other, but Courtney was the winner after crossing the finish line before Tyler. Tyler voted off Heather, during the final two it was him and Heather, and Tyler recieved the final barf bag. In Irish Dogs, Tyler was coming up with a plan with Gwen to vote off Courtney. After hearing where they were going, Tyler thought it would be pretty cool to catch a leprechaun and told Courtney to "Live alittle" when she said leprechauns are fiction. After Tyler saw Gwen had the leprechaun, he charged after it and both tried to take it, but they both thought of the idea of getting the leprechaun there so Courtney will be eliminated, which worked. Tyler and Gwen gained a spot in the finals. In The Final Season...Maybe, Tyler was relaxing in the winners cabin with Gwen, he told Gwen they were probably going to Canada, after she asked where he thought they were going. Chris called them both to the cargo hold, where they were dropped out of the plane and landed in the aftermath studio. Tyler was happy to see Lindsay again and got a hug from her, showing they are back together. After votes came back, Chris announced Gwen was the winner of Total Drama World Wide and Tyler was the runner-up, Gwen decided since Tyler was a good friend, she would give 40,000 dollars to him, which he thanked and hugged her for. After Tyler and a few of the other contestants were dropped in an amusement park and were told they made it to Season Two, Tyler said he was excited to be in another season. Season Two In 18 Flags, Tyler said "Yo" to everyone when Chris introduced him. Tyler said in the confessional that he was excited about being in another season and hopes to try and win it this time. During the challenge, Tyler was one of the few to fall off first. Tyler was happy that Lindsay was given team captain status from Noah. Tyler was placed on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Tyler didn't say much in the episode. Tyler was dunked by Gwen, and his team lost the challenge. Tyler was furious at Eva when she made Lindsay cry and he voted her off, and laughed when she was voted off and shot out of the Cannon of Shame. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Tyler was in the guys dressing room, trying to stop the arguing. During breakfest, Tyler and Lindsay mostly talked to each other and talked to a few other contestants. Tyler said in the confessional that he wanted to get Noah out, since he's still mad about the whole break up. During the challenge, Tyler and his team took a path to the right, which was the most dangerous path, they eventually lost the challenge. Tyler voted off Ezekiel, since Ezekiel slowed down his team. In Ringy Dinks, Tyler said in the confessional that he was enjoying being in an alliance with Lindsay. During the challenge, Tyler scored a 7, his team won the challenge when Izzy and Lindsay both scored alot of points. In Shark Attack, Tyler was in the guys dressing room, telling Duncan that Courtney is a horrible person. During the challenge, Tyler fell off the board when Chef was throwing fish at him. Tyler's team lost the challenge, Tyler voted off Noah, but Tyler himself was voted off, when Izzy used an immunity idol to save herself from elimination. Tyler called Noah a "backstabber" before he was shot out of the Cannon of Shame. In TDAP Aftermath: I, Tyler was okay with being voted off, as he said in his interview, since he came in the finals last season. Sadie kissed Tyler, as a part of her plan, which made Lindsay cry back on Total Drama Amusement Park. Tyler was angry at Sadie for doing that, and was also impressed by Eva's new attitude. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Tyler was happy to see Gwen and LeShawna. Tyler asked who Blaineley was, which made her very angry. After Blaineley was questioning LeShawna about the new relationship between Gwen and Duncan, Tyler agreed with LeShawna that Gwen wasn't at fault in it, and Duncan was the bad guy behind it all. Tyler said he was cheering on Lindsay and hopes she wins it. Tyler seemed angry at Blaineley's constant interruption with the interviews Geoff and Bridgette were trying to do, he asked Blaineley if she could back off and let them do their job, but Blaineley simply shushed him. Tyler was insulted by Blaineley when she was talking about how badly Tyler placed in season two, which Tyler defended himself saying that he was the runner-up of season one. At the end of the aftermath, Tyler helped Bridgette into getting Blaineley in the taxi cab, and was happy to see her leave. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Tyler arrived back to Total Drama Amusement Park, sitting on Duncan's side. Lindsay was upset about Tyler sitting on his side, Tyler said he felt Duncan shou;d win, since he had more to win then Sierra did, but switched sides when Lindsay said she might break up with him. Tyler was angry to see Blaineley back again, and told Chris to move on before she started talking. Tyler cheered for Sierra during the challenge and cheered for her when she won. Tyler sat next to Lindsay on "Bus A" when Chris told them to get on it. After seeing the school the bus dropped them off at, Tyler asked what it was for, and Chris announced to them that they have made it to season three. Tyler said he felt confident he could make it further. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Tyler was excited about being back for another season. Tyler didn't speak much after a while. Tyler was placed on Team Rapid, which shocked him, since Lindsay was on Team Tornado and asked Chris if maybe he could just switch to be with Lindsay, but Chris wouldn't allow it. Tyler and his team won the challenge when they built a float out of Chris. Trivia * Tyler was involved in the first conflict of the season. * Tyler and Lindsay are the first couple to break up this season. They are also the only couple to get back together this season. * As of Million Dollar Cook-off, Tyler has an all new look after sending his jumpsuit to Lindsay * Tyler was the highest ranking member of the Killer Adventurers. * Tyler was considered the underdog of the first season. * Tyler along with Gwen, Courtney, and Heather have been seen or metioned in every episode in Season One. Category:Runner-up Contestants Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Rapid